Maneater
by tunavore
Summary: Ignore the title. Prompt-based. 5927-1827. One shot. Lemon. You have been warned.


A/N: H-Hello, everyone! This smut fic was written with the following prompt in mind:

Gokudera and Tsuna have been dating for two months with no advance in their relationship besides the occasional make-out sessions. Gokudera wants to take it further after school, but Hibari intervenes.

5927 - 1827.

HIBARI THE MANEATER. LITERALL- /shot

A-Anyways. Enjoy this poorly proofread fic. Reviews would be appreciated!

* * *

><p>He had to be doing something wrong.<p>

Gokudera was nervous - paranoid, even. His green eyes hide a tint of sadness as he gazes down at his and Tsuna's intertwined fingers with a loving gaze, a small smile plastered on his lips as his beloved boss leans against him comfortably, nodding off. They'd been waiting patiently in their classroom for Yamamoto to be done with his usual club activities, and frankly, Gokudera was growing nervous with each passing silent second.

He opens his lips to speak out, suggest that they do something, or even ask permission to kiss his beloved boss once more when Tsuna's phone vibrates noisily, waking Tsuna with a start. The brunet hurriedly checks his phone, letting go of his lover's hand to rub at his eyes. After a few moments, Tsuna looks to his right sleepily, showing the screen.

"Yamamoto can't make it before sundown, so he said we could leave," Tsuna explains groggily, stifling a yawn into his shoulder as he hops down from the windowsill they were sitting upon, turning to Gokudera with a friendly smile. "Let's go, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera is silent. That same smile he'd once die for was beginning to be seen in a different light to the bomber - was that, perhaps, pity? He grips the windowsill tightly in impatience and he looks up, eyes finally betraying the look of hunger and longing. "J-Juudaime," he starts, swallowing thickly. What he's about to do is a risky gamble on their meticulously built relationship.

The brunet isn't alarmed by his lover's anxious expression and gestures, however, and merely blinks back at him curiously, stepping closer. "Yes?"

There's no answer, however - the bomber merely grabs the smaller boy into his arms, burying his face into his neck. The boy in his arms stiffens immediately, confused. The brunet puts a hand against Gokudera's chest gently, pushing - but Gokudera doesn't let him. He hugs him tighter as if he were fearful of losing the love of his life in a moment's notice. "Juudaime..." He begins to kiss the other's neck possessively, nipping the sensitive flesh with a burning passion as his ringed fingers reach up to caress tousled brown locks, threading through them carefully until the silver-haired teenager lifts his face, immediately meeting lips with the surprised brunet. Tsuna's eyes don't close while they kiss, however, and Gokudera watches intently as the other's eyebrows twitch in almost annoyance. Gokudera feels his heart breaking.

He pulls away, regrettably, to breathe, before he dives back in, attacking his precious lover's sensitive ears as he rejoices when Tsuna's breath hitches, eliciting a soft moan and a shudder as Tsuna finally gives in, leaning against the other with a soft, "G-Gokudera-kun... w-we can't..."

"I can't wait, Juudaime," Gokudera whispers back, hissing against the boy's newly exposed collarbone. Calloused fingers push down his shirt over the brunet's arms, tangling them behind his back. Tsuna whimpers, being pressed back onto his desk as he glances nervously up at glazed green, a fine blush settling over his childish features. "B-But... G-Gokudera-kun-" His mouth is covered with the bomber's own in a frenzied kiss, and Tsuna squeezes his eyes shut tightly - he's almost frightened by the other's passion.

Gokudera's anxious. He's felt like he's been watched ever since they'd been alone, and perhaps that was what was driving him to such madness - his lover's fear was nearly tangible, and yet, some unseen force was driving him to become possessively aggravated. He whispers devotedly against the brunet's heated skin, and holds him tightly against the desk, reaching up to undo his own shirt -

"Herbivores."

The single word makes Gokudera jump in alarm, spinning around to greet their intruder with a snarl - but it's too late, for Hibari Kyoya was already poised to pounce. The raven launches himself from his readied pose, tonfa against Gokudera's throat in a split second as the prefect crashes him against the far wall, nearly rendering the boy voiceless. The bomber chokes, Tsuna screams, and Hibari only chuckles darkly reminding himself to send a bill for the window he had allegedly broken himself to Gokudera's house. Surely that would pour the salt over the stupid bomb herbivore's wounds, no? Yes, indeed, Hibari was brilliant.

Said brilliant prefect puts a foot to the bomber's abdomen, stepping over the fallen Gokudera with a eye roll - this prey was child's play. The one he wanted, was, indeed; the cowering, half-naked Sawada Tsunayoshi. Licking his lips, the carnivorous raven makes his way towards his main dish, delightfully swinging his tonfas -

Until, the half-dead bomb herbivore dares to grab his ankle, coughing painfully on the ground, his eyes pleading. "Hibari, you bastard, don't you dare-"

Boriiinnggg.

Hibari promptly kicks the hand away, turning to release the chains from his tonfa as the sadistic raven lifts Gokudera up by the collar, tossing him into a chair as the chains promptly wrap around the bomber's struggling body tightly, his wrists already cuffed behind his back rather painfully - and his legs are chained to the chair's legs as well, rendering him completely immobile. And just for safety measures, Hibari uses his other chain to tie the chair to the door, just in case he tried to pull a not-so-funny heroic stunt.

Hibari sneers at Gokudera, lifting the bomber's chin with his index finger before the raven leans in, steel eyes never wavering. "Watch and learn, Herbivore."

Tsuna is shuddering and anxiously trying to escape - he's made his way towards the door, wriggling to free his arms out of his shirt - almost there, almost - riiiiiiip.

His shirt is torn from the back as the brunet immediately tenses, freezing all movements before he turns slowly, eyes fearful and wide. He's met by Hibari's hungry glare, black blazer draped over his shoulders with intimidation as Tsuna presses himself against the back wall, trembling. "H-Hibari-san... I... u-um..."

He's given no chance to explain himself, however, because Hibari's already pressed against him, locking lips with the brunet fiercely as he drags his caught prey in front of the bound Gokudera, holding Tsuna by the throat as Hibari drinks in every second of Gokudera's crushed expression, noting the bomber's twitching hands and noticeable hard-on. The prefect bites at Tsuna's ears, licking the shell hungrily, and this elicits a responsive mewl - the brunet's lips part and he gasps, twitching all over. Gokudera cries out at this, whimpering pathetically for his "Juudaime" as Hibari laughs against Tsuna's shoulder blade, savoring the boy's skin and how it tastes. The herbivore tastes almost sweet, and Hibari bites into the boy's shoulder, earning another erotic moan.

His hands trail down into the boy's open trousers, mentally thanking the bomber for stripping and getting the herbivore all hot and bothered - it was less work for him, this way. (Well, he could've probably gotten Tsuna to reach much, much quicker than Gokudera had, but that wasn't the point.) His hand ghosts over the boy's erect cock and Tsuna arches, resting the back of his head against the prefect's shoulder as Hibari uses his other hand to tweak a nipple, while using his mouth to whisper naughtily against the imaginative boy's ear.

Gokudera strained his neck to listen carefully, but to no avail - he grits his teeth in anger as Hibari slides his irises condescendingly down at Gokudera, knowing his anguish as he whispers something else, something more extreme, he guesses; judging by the way Tsuna's eyes widened and his cheeks flourished with color - and the fucker of a prefect proceeds to sit him and Tsuna down on a desk, with Tsuna on Hibari's lap. Right in front of him.

Tsuna hardens considerably when he feels Gokudera's eyes on him, face reddening considerably in both shame and embarrassment as he whimpers when Hibari pumps him again, toes curling against the prefects' longer legs as he struggles to get a footing, but Hibari refuses to let him touch the ground. He continues his actions as Hibari taunts the teenager within his lap, his own hard-on pressing against the boy's bottom suggestively. "You sound miserable, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari purrs, licking the boys tears as he grips Tsuna's member tighter, massaging the boy's balls enough to get the teen hiccuping, intoxicated by the prefect's seduction - his uncomfortable mewls had transformed into strings of breathy moans, conscious broken as the boy leans back, his dick leaking onto his exposed stomach.

"That's a good boy, Herbivore... Just relax."

The light returns to his eyes for a brief moment when Tsuna feels two fingers invade his entrance, jolting awake from his half-conscious state to find his pants long abandoned on the ground and his boxers thrown elsewhere - Gokudera still had the pitiful look as he struggled to get closer, the chains clinking in protest. "Juudaime...!"

"G-Gokude- _haa...!" _He pauses mid-speech as Hibari drives the fingers up as hard as he can, nudging the boy's prostrate while doing so, causing Tsuna to grab the prefect's wrist instinctively with a choked gasp. "H-Hibari-san, oh my god, d-d-don't - stop it-"

"_Don't_ stop? Rather perverted, aren't you, Sawada."

"NO! T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I - AH!" He jerks against the prefect when he shoves a third finger, making Tsuna part his lips in both agony and bliss as his hips involuntarily grind against the prefect's, cheeks heated and eyes glazed. "Nngh..."

This makes Gokudera jerk against his restraints violently, because his erection is almost to the point where it's utterly painful - he begs the prefect to stop until his voice is hoarse, and he screeches when the prefect positions himself at the brunet's entrance with a devious smirk - 'That bastard...! No, no no no-'

"Yes," Hibari breathes, as if reading the bomber's mind, sinking into Tsuna slowly until he's fully sheathed within - chuckling darkly as he hisses in pleasure, pulling the wriggling brunet tightly against his chest. "Sawada - no, _Tsunayoshi_," Hibari purrs behind Tsuna's ear, giving an experimental thrust that earns him a sharp mewl, "How does it feel to be fucked in front of your _boyfriend_?"

The boy responds in a multitude of gasps, groans, and breathy moans, hands groping about desperately to find some leverage - "Oh my God, Hibari-san - t-there -" and he shamefully throws his head back, a hand latched onto the prefect's shoulder while the other anxiously grips the table, slipping occasionally due to the slick sweat. The prefect thrusts harder, finding a comfortable pace as the small brunet bounces in his lap, watching as his little toes curl up in sexual ecstasy while his legs wrap around his own, wailing his announcement that he was about to cum loud enough for the whole world to hear. Hibari grins at this and jerks his hips to a stop, pausing to catch his breath while he presses his torso against Tsuna's own, latching his teeth onto his reddening shoulder. "What was that, Herbivore?" Gleaming gray eyes slide over to his captive audience, twinkling with amusement.

"I don't think our audience heard you..."

The raven proceeds to stand, hoisting the naked boy's thighs in each hand as he forces the boy to wrap his arms around his neck as support, and moves the boy's legs to wrap around his waist before he steps closer to the bound and broken-hearted Gokudera, staring down at the sobbing boy with a nonchalant expression. The back of your head wasn't interesting to him, you know. He proceeds to kick your chin to force you to look up; look up directly into where Hibari's cock is swallowed into Tsuna's tiny, but satisfactory, asshole. Gokudera cringes at this and hisses like an angry cat, involuntary tears filling his tear ducts.

"You _disgusting_, sick, fucking asshole-!"

"Praise me more, Herbivore."

The prefect sits himself down in a chair to give the bomber a nice, pleasurable side view, and he grabs the whimpering brunet's chin to bring him down to crash lips with him, forcing his mouth open to suckle on the boy's tongue possessively. Tsuna glances over to the silver-haired teen with tear-filled eyes, his cheeks reddened with embarrassment as he awkwardly lets the prefect explore his mouth, flinching every time their teeth clacked together. Hibari growls and pulls away slightly to kiss him once before moving to suckle on the brunet's neck, leaving prominent bite marks all over his throat until Tsuna himself whines in protest, jerking his hips about to get any sort of friction. The raven chuckles and reaches around to squeeze his ass before meeting his thrusts half-way, making him arch back in pleasure.

It takes a while to satisfy Hibari - _duh - _and he cums for the second time inside of Tsuna from behind, clutching the brunet's arms that were currently forced behind his back tightly as he rides out his orgasm, breathing uneven as he swallows his scream, letting Tsuna do that for him instead as the brunet gasps and convulses in front of Gokudera, who's painfully drinking in every last moment of Tsuna's orgasm with his eyes. Tsuna bucks against the prefect's hips once before his knees give out, and Hibari slips out of him with a satisfied glow to him as he zips himself up, not having shed a single piece of clothing - hell, his blazer had even magically stayed on the whole time - and Hibari simply scoops up the unconscious mess of limbs aka Tsuna into his arms as if he's claiming some piece of meat as his dinner, and saunters over to Gokudera, who's rather still.

Assuming that he had broken him, Hibari shrugs, having expected more from him - but he merely retracts his chains, letting the silver-haired teen collapse onto the ground in agony while Hibari collects his tonfas. He moves to grab Tsuna's pants, but instead drops it carelessly onto Gokudera's head, deeming it useless since it was going to come off again once he'd put it back on the herbivore. "Keep that," Hibari offers generously, kneeling down on one knee to grab Gokudera by the hair, "Or clean this up with it. I don't mind either way, Gokudera Hayato."

The prefect drops the bomber's head without a care in the world, hauls the sleeping Tsuna over his shoulder comfortably, draping his blazer over the teen's naked body before he strolls out triumphantly, pausing once before closing the door behind him.

"I hope you've learned your lesson."

Yes, indeed - Gokudera had to be doing something wrong.

* * *

><p>AN: The torture is over. I am so sorry you had to read this. orz

R-Review? :'D


End file.
